Maybe Just Maybe
by KelpayLuv
Summary: Maybe She was different,  Maybe She wasn't all that bad,  Maybe,  Just Maybe.  Kelpay
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay may seem to be an ice queen, but maybe, just maybe, she wasn't. Maybe there was a good side to her after all. It is possible that she could just use that as her cover, that was where acting had led her. Maybe, just maybe, she could learn to love another, even if that love was odd or bizarre or frowned apon. Maybe she was different from how she seemed.

But how could that be possible, just look at her, snobby, rich, all the trait's that add to a bad person. There was no way she could be different, it was impossible, not with who she was. How could someone think she would be different from who she is.

"But maybe, just maybe it could be different with me" murmured Kelsi, as she left the auditorium.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelsi had only felt the way she felt about Sharpay with one other person, and she was a teacher. Kelsi remember's faintly what it was like. She was 13 year's old, taking dance lessons (of all thing's she had no talent at) and ended up being her student. Not exactly role model type teacher, she'd messed up her life in many ways, and was nearly twice Kelsi's age, neadless to say, nothing really happened with that situation, Kelsi quit dance lessons, and started taking piano from a 40 year old married woman. But that feeling was still there, it would stay with her the rest of her life, knowing that she was different from everyone else, knowing that her parent's frowned apon it, knowing she could never truly love a guy. Sharpay may have scared the hell out of her, but that didn't change much. Maybe it was that whole wide eyed "Ooh She's An Actress" thing that made her so crazy about her, or maybe it was just the hope that there was more to her than just her icy stare, or her horrid personality.

Kelsi snapped back into reality when she heard the bell ring, signaling the end of History class. She packed her bag's quickly and headed off to the auditorium where she was to meet Sharpay & Ryan for practice, Troy & Gabriella quit the musical pretty quickly after being cast. Too many interferences, didn't really care about it anyway "Twinkle Town, Get Real!" were Troy's exact words when he had originally read the sign for audiions. Hmph, better off without them anyway, Kelsi's musical was way to good for them. Kelsi walked into the auditorium, only to be met with Sharpay's icy glare. "Your Late" Sharpay Snapped, with her arm's crossed, standing beside the piano with her foot pointed out. Was she alway's that poised, didn't she ever slouch or stand anyway that was remotly human..? For crying out loud, she's like some type of Malibu Barbie everywhere she goes!

"I know, I know, " Kelsi sighed walking over to the piano taking out her music and began shuffling through it. "Ryan couldn't make it, some doctor's appointment, so we can skip his part's." Simple enough, but still, Kelsi wished that Ryan was there, then she could try and pay attention to someone else for the next 45 minutes. The 45 minutes rushed by quickly, filled with Sharpay snapping at Kelsi every 5 second's, making sure to point out every time she missed a note or a beat, or even breather funny for that matter. Finally the bell rang and Sharpay rushed off, "You really should get your priorities straight Neilson, if you mess up at the performance, you are going to wish you had never been born, is that clear? Tootle's!!" Sharpay called from the door, and walked off doing her little retarded wave. Kelsi sighed and picked up her music. "Why did it have to be Sharpay" she said under her breath as she left the room.

Okay, so it is pretty short and not all that great, PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Kelsi sat at the piano, replaying the song's from the musical over and over again. She had them perfect, but her perfect was nowhere near sharpay's. Out of all the people for her to fall in love with, why did it have to be her, someone she knew she couldn't have. She was slowly drifting into her throught's when she heard the doorbell ring. At first she decided not to answer it, but her parent's weren't home so se figured she should most likely deal with it. She slowly got up, getting slightly annoyed by the fact the person would not stop ringing the doorbell. She finally opened the door, to only be met by the last person she would have figured to be at the other side.

Sharpay Evans was at her house. _Sharpay Evans _was at her house **Sharpay Evans, was at her house **_**at her door! **_After finally getting it in her head that she wasn't dreaming, She looked up at Sharpay.

Sharpay rolled her eye's and stated, in her usual icy tone "Are you going to let me in, or do you want me to stand here, reanacting the little match girl" She said through an icy glare.

Speechless, kelsi stepped aside and let her in. "Nice place, never picked you to live in a mansion" sharpay simply stated. Kelsi said nothing, it wasn't a mansion, just a small 2 story house. "So, umm what are you doing here" kelsi said, after finally finding her voice again. "What do you think i'm doing here, i need to rehearse" sharpay said 'matter-of-factly. Kelsi nodded toward's the piano, and Sharpay followed her lead. Kelsi sat down at the piano, and began shuffling through all the music, trying to put it all together again in the correct order.

Then she felt a warm breath on her neck, and flinched and turned to look at Sharpay. "You know why i'm here, come on kelsi, serioussly, does it look like i need to practice", Sharpay said in the most annoyed voice she could muster. "I- I don't know w--" Kelsi trailed off, but was cut off sudenly by sharpay's word's, Sharpay kneeled down onto the piano stool beside Kelsi, and looked at her with what looked like a possible smile, but that couldn't be possible, this was SHARPAY, she NEVER smiled unless she was planning something that would cause someone distress or turmoil.

"Kelsi, Think, what other reason would i be here, we both know what's going on here." Sharpay said quietly. Then she leaned forward and kissed Kelsi softly on the lips.

"Do you know now" Sharpay said slightly smiling. "I- well- I suppose" Kelsi stammered, but was cut of by sharpay placing her hand on her's..

"Yes" Kelsi replied.

**Okay, that took me a while to come up with. I couldn't decide how to come about it, i mean sharpay is like a cruel hearted ice princess, But i just couldn't handle hurting Kelsi, so i'm going to try and change Sharpay a bit, i have a weak spot for kelsi, so i just want to take care of her kinda. Well, i'll post another chapter soonish.**


	4. Chapter 4

It all happened so fast, it was like a dream, but one that Kelsi would never want to awaken from. Sharpay was still sitting beside her, hand atop her own, as if waiting for Kelsi to make up her mind. She just couldn't think. It was one thing to think about being with Sharpay, but actually doing it, that was a whole different subject, a whole new reality. What would her parent's think, her friend's, everyone! She had her whole life ahead of her, what if this was the one sure way to screw it up!

"Sharpay, i don't k--" She stopped dead as Sharpay's caring face flashed back to her icy stare, automatically her eye's went blank, her faint smile to a blank expression, and her once flushed face unbelievablt white. Her hand jerked away from it's current resting spot, and she stood back up, all in a matter of about 10 seconds.

"Sharpay, i didn't mea--" Kelsi Stammered

"What did you mean Kelsi" Sharpay spat back watching Kelsi with hateful eye's

Kelsi didn't answer, she couldn't answer, she herself didn't know what she had meant, she just needed a minute to think thing's through, just a moment to decide what she wanted, this was a big step, she needed time to think. But there was no time, Sharpay had already turned on her heel and was heading out the door. 

"Sharpay, wait" Kelsi called after her, but to no avail, god, Sharpay could drive her crazy, she obvioussly had NO feeling's or she would understand. "Sharpay" Kelsi tried again. But Sharpay had already gotten into her car and started the engine, Kelsi was left chasing after her, not that it would do her any good, but she had to try.

Instead of being upset with Sharpay, she turned her feeling's to anger. How could Sharpay be so heartless, serioussly, She just needed a minute! One minute and she would have had her thought's straight, but no, sharpay doesn't wait apparently.

"Ice Queen" Kelsi muttered under her breath, pacing back and forth in the hallway, trying to clear her mind.

But the one thing Kelsi didn't know, and would probably never believe, is that meanwhile, Sharpay was driving home, Mascara smeared down her cheek's, looking straight ahead as the silent tears she had been holding in, finally fell down.

**Okay, i am trying to get a little bit of writing done, since school is starting back soon, and i won't be able to write as faithfully as i would like. PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kelsi sighed, looking down at her phone. 'I'm not going to call again, I'm not going to call again' she said over and over in her head. 46 messages was starting to look desperate. Sharpay was not going to answer, that was a fact. Hmmm maybe she could call Ryan, okay ya, like that's not desperate, calling her brother to tell him to tell her to pick up her phone. Come on, seriously. Kelsi rolled her eyes and banged her head up against the wall. She had never in her life felt as stupid as she did now. Why did she have to screw this up. She looked up at her clock, 2:00 AM, hours had passed since her encounter with Sharpay, yet she couldn't get it out of her head. She slowly fell to sleep after drifting through her though't's for hours. Only to be awaken by her alarm clock going off at 6:00 AM, signaling her to get up for school.

She rushed to school, hoping that if she got to the auditorium early, she would see sharpay. She was supposed to be working with her and Ryan on their music for the school musical. She ran into the auditorium, expecting it to be empty, but she found Ryan sitting in a chair at the front. He heard her footstep's and turned around.

"Sharpay can't make it" he stated simply. "i don't know why she doesn't want to practice, it's kinda completely un-sharpayish. But she say's she's busy. I don't know. But i guess there's no need to practice without her." He said getting up

"ya, okay see ya later then" Kelsi said sadly, she had really hoped she would see Sharpay, she had planned out everything she was going to say to her over night. Sighing she walked back into the hallway, trying to figure out what she was going to do for the next forty five minutes. But then she spotted her, Sharpay was in the corner looking at her cell phone. Probably reading the gazillion text's and listening to the message's Kelsi has sent her. Kelsi cringed at how annoying that must have been.

Kelsi began walking over toward her, luckily Sharpay didn't see her. Which made it quite easy to pull her inside the empty classroom beside her without making a scene.

"What Do You want" Sharpay spat, the moment the door was shut behind theme

"Why did you leave yesterday, why didn't you answer my call's" Kelsi spat back, with just the same amount of ice glazed into her word's as sharpay had done.

"You made your thought's crystal clear, the moment you said i don't know, what did you expect me to do, stand there and let you ramble on about what you don't know. If you don't know, then there's really no point in trying is there, you should be sure." Sharpay said

Everything Kelsi had planned on throwing into her face drained from her mind once she saw Tears brimming the outside of Sharpay's eye's. She had never seen Sharpay cry, Sharpay doesn't cry. She is ice, cold thick ice, nothing ever hurt her. Kelsi sighed as her anger melted away, and stepped towards Sharpay and wrapped her arm's around her shoulder's and held her. Sharpay looked up startled.

"I'm Sorry, I know" Kelsi said, holding Sharpay closer, letting her cry on her shoulder, ignoring the mascara stain's on her shoulder.

**Okay, well that is probably the last chapter i will be writing for quite some time. Well at least for a week :-) So hope you guy's enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

The bell had wrung hours before, sending Sharpay running from the toom, leaving Kelsi frozen in place, with only her thoughts. It had all happened so fast, and she was left with her head spinning, trying to figure out what to do next.

The hour's passed, and the Bell wrung out again, signaling the end of the school day. And that's when Kelsi finally realized what she had planned for after school, she was supposed to go over music with Ryan & Sharpay. Oh boy. Why hadn't she already thought of this. What was she going to say, or how was she going to act. It was all far too confusing.

Kelsi speeded off toward the empty auditorium. Knowing Sharpay & Ryan, they wouldn't be there for a good ten minute's at the least, leaving her a small bit of time to thumb through some music.

As she went through her notebook, pulling out her binder, that was stuffed with random scribble's of note's, she landed on one piece of music that she distinctly remembered throwing out.

"Everyday" the title stated clearly, the song that had ruined Sharpay's chance at the talent show. She hadn't really meant to hurt her, she hadn't been told the whole plan in advance actually. But she did hurt her, and she still couldn't completely see why Sharpay had forgotten that so quickly this morning.

What no one had ever known was that the music had been written for Sharpay, at least, she was the idea behind the whole song. Every note, every chord, completely Sharpay.

_Gotta Run, While We're Young, And Keep The Faith_

It was all rather ironic, landing on that music today. Kelsi was flipping through the rest of the song when she heard footstep's behind her, and saw that Sharpay & Ryan were indeed entering the auditorium. Kelsi's mind froze, what was she going to say to her.

"Why aren't you going over your music? Nielson, you would think that discussion i had with you this morning would not have faded from your mind so quickly. You need to get your head in the right place" Sharpay snapped. Ryan was now adjusting his hat, and didn't notice the confused expression on Kelsi's face.

Kelsi just looked at Sharpay, until Sharpay winked at her, signifying to play along for the time being. Kelsi nodded, and turned back to the piano. Those were the only word's Sharpay spoke to her during the whole practice. But once it was over, and Ryan was trying to get Sharpay to leave. Sharpay refused to go.

"I need the practice, you go, i'll be there soon" she told him, and kept on repeating it until he finally gave in.

Sharay just stood there for a good 5-10 minute's, until it was apparent they were completely alone. Then she slowly turned back to Kelsi, and started walking forward back to the piano.

Kelsi was still looking over music, but not REALLY comprehending anything at the moment. She had her ear's strained, trying to figure out what Sharpay was up to. She finally turned her neck when she heard footstep's coming her way. Sharpay walked over, and sat down on the piano stool with Kelsi.

"Hey" she said softly. Kelsi looked back at her, giving her the same reply of "Hey"

"Thank's for this morning" Sharpay said. But the weird thing is she had this look on her face, and it seemed to be a look of...embarrasment. Suddenly Sharpay looked like a small, timid child. It was rather sad actually.

"No Problem" Kelsi said, after studying Sharpay for a good few minute's. She turned back to her music and began to play something, she didn't really know what she was playing, but it just kinda came to her. She alway's seemed to be able to write better with Sharpay around.

"Watch Playing" Said Sharpay, as she leaned closer to Kelsi trying to look over at her hand's. "Just something i made up" came the honest reply. "Kelsi, just for once, give yourself a little more credit, it wasn't something you made up, it was something you composed, or if you don't like that word, something you wrote" Sharpay said smirking, as she leaned closer to Kelsi, and tenderly kissed her lip's. Then turned her head and laid it gently on Kelsi's shoulder.

"You know, if you do that everytime i say i 'Made something up' i'm just going to have to keep saying it" Kelsi said smiling down at Sharpay. Sharpay giggled slightly, which was something Kelsi had never heard before.

"Hmm, i think this is the closest thing to a conversation we've ever had" Sharpay stated simply

**And now i gotta go, so anyway, BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

The minute's went by, and it was already 5 PM. Kelsi had been in the auditorium, just randomly playing note's, Sharpay's chin inside the crease of her neck- her breath warm apon her shoulder. So when Kelsi finally did check the time, she realized it had been hour's since Ryan had left.

"Hey you" Kelsi said, nudging the now asleep Sharpay.

"hmm" Sharpay replied, slowly drifting back to unconsciousness

"Get up" Kelsi said, still nudging Sharpay

"no" Sharpay said "Sleep" she added

Kelsi then flicked her on the back of the ear to try and get her to wake up, and apparently it worked.

"Oww, why did you have to do that" Sharpay whined, As she brought her hand to her 'injured' ear.

"You wouldn't wake up" Kelsi simply said, stifling a laugh

"abuse, abuse" Sharpay continued whining, "It's bleeding"

"No it''s not"

"Yes it is"

"Let Me See It"

"Okay fine, it's not bleeding, but it still hurt's" Sharpay stated, finally giving up the argument.

"Okay fine, but it's 5:00, my parent's aren't home, you can spend a night at my house if you'd like. Since we kind of blue the whole "Ryan, i'll be there in a little bit" thing out the wazoo" Kelsi stated truthfully.

"Fine, okay, i suppose so, but if you flick me in the ear again, i will NEVER talk to you again, and i mean it" Sharpay retorted

"Hmmph, i find that hard to believe" Kelsi said , smirking

She then leaned over and kissed the blonde gently on the lips. The kiss became deeper & deeper, Sharpay's hand's roaming Kelsi's back, Kelsi's hand's tangling blonde locks. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kelsi pulled away.

"Okay fine, so i won't stop talking to you, but i will be mean" Sharpay said

"Ha, we know your capable of that" Kelsi replied back.

Sharpay's face went pale again, which Kelsi was quick to notice. Kelsi turned back around and wrapped her arms around Sharpay's shoulder's and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean it like that" Kelsi said soothingly. But Sharpay wasn't listening, the damage had been done, the word's had been said, and the heartbreak had begun.

And maybe- just maybe, Sharpay was sick of hearing the same thing from everyone, if only they knew, if only she could tell them, if only they could see it from her point of view, then they'd see.

And maybe, just maybe, she'd have to tell them- just maybe

So she did the only thing she could think to do. She walked backward's out of Kelsi's arm's, and ran. Where she was going, she did not know, but she had to get away, Kelsi didn't REALLY want her, it was pity.

And the one thing Sharpay Evan's would never stand for is pity

**HAHA, Cliffhanger, i know you guy's REALLY hate me right now for that :-) I'm sorry. But anyway, thank's for reading, PLEASE review!**


End file.
